CAMINANDO POR EL PARALELO CERO DEL UNIVERSO
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [Resumen] Hay lugares, seres y situaciones que te enseñan lecciones que tienes el deber de aprender. PMA: Genio (Ella) e Hieracoesfinge (Él).


**[CAMINANDO POR EL PARALELO CERO DEL UNIVERSO]**

Aún era temprano, no más de las 8:45 p.m. del 31 de octubre de este año, pero una pareja de muchachos de unos dieciséis años se despedía en la puerta de la casa de la familia Kinomoto, la cual estaba decorada con motivos de la fiesta de Halloween. En opinión del padre de la chica, ellos podrían llegar más tarde, pero no contaban que cuando estaban solicitando permiso para salir ese día, el hermano mayor de ella, quien tenía ya un trabajo formal llegaría temprano para arruinar sus planes.

—Xiaoláng, lo siento tanto. De verdad quería que me enseñaras a abrir dimensiones. Espero que tengamos pronto una nueva oportunidad —dijo muy apenada Sakura mientras miraba con culpa la cara de su novio.

—No te preocupes, estudiaré los textos antiguos que traje conmigo para hacer un calendario con varias opciones. Me temo que tu hermano encontrará otra ocasión para alterar nuestros proyectos —dijo antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro de resignación.

—¡Ese Touya! —grito la castaña —, pero ya verá cuando yo le desbarate una de sus citas con Yukito —dijo maquiavélicamente mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una tenebrosa sonrisa y apretaba su puño izquierdo en señal de lucha.

El rostro de Li se ilumino cuando vio el rostro enojado de su interlocutora, y pensó que era la criatura más adorable que había en el cualquier lugar del Infinito. Que la diosa fortuna le había otorgado su gema más preciosa.

Tomo entre sus manos su faz y delicadamente la fue acercando a la suya para besar los labios maquillados de un suave color rosa casi imperceptible. Entre ellos se manifestaban oleadas de sensaciones abrumadoras. Estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, cuando fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal al ser abierta por el hijo mayor de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—¿Es qué piensas quedarte en la entrada toda la noche pequeño monstruo? Aunque no haya escuela mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, sin habla y sin beso.

—Touya, vamos dentro. Estas interrumpiendo —dijo el chico de lentes que ahora vivía en la casa familiar en lo que intentaba meter por la fuerza al moreno —tu hermana merece un poco de privacidad —, mientras que él trataba de aferrarse al marco de la entrada.

—Déjame Yuki, yo no me voy hasta que se haya ido el "intruso" —replicaba entre tanto era jalado por su compañero.

—Conste que te lo pedí buenamente —se oyó decir en lo lejano, cuando de pronto se encontraba entre ellos Yue, el Juez —; ahora es mi turno — expresó impávidamente un hermoso ángel de alas blancas. Y sin que Touya pudiera hacer algo se lo hecho al hombro y lo metió al hogar de los Kinomoto. Pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara dijo:

—Y tú, no creas que porque estoy ayudándote, estoy de acuerdo contigo. La dueña de las cartas debe de estar en SU casa antes del anochecer, no son horas de andar paseando y menos en una noche como esta —y miro con frialdad al heredero de su antiguo maestro —procura no olvidarlo —y la puerta finalmente se cerró.

Pero los jóvenes aún escuchaban la discusión de la pareja, que en ocasiones parecía un trio.

—Si tú tampoco lo toleras ¿Por qué no dejaste que corriera al mocoso? Parece que no te dieras cuentas cuáles son sus actuales intenciones con mi hermana, quien por desgracia ya no es una niña —se escuchaba en su voz una nota de pesar mientras que era transportado por las escaleras en el hombro de su amante.

—Como Yukito Tsukishiro apoyo la relación que tienen, sé que no hay mejor hombre para Sakura, el descendiente del mago Clow está muy enamorado de ella, pero como Yue estoy consciente de la naturaleza del hombre y leo a veces en sus ojos sus pensamientos, como podía ver los tuyos cuando mirabas a Yuki y mi naturaleza de guardián se hace presente y quiero romperle todos los huesos, pero eso no haría feliz a mi señora —hablo sin matiz alguno.

—Bájame ya, yo puedo llegar por mi propio pie al cuarto —dijo cansinamente el pelinegro.

—No, te mereces un castigo y yo te lo voy a dar —fue la respuesta del peliblanco que no mostraba gesto alguno.

Los rostros de la pareja de novios estaban visiblemente rojos, ya que habían escuchado toda la discusión que había tenido lugar en las escaleras y su imaginación amenazaba con desbordarse al escuchar que se cerraba una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Li mantenía la cabeza gacha, por temor a que Sakura pudiera confirmar lo dicho por Yue. Así que opto por despedirse de ella con un rápido apretón de manos y marcharse a una velocidad que hubiera sido la envidia de Usain Bolt, el velocista más rápido del mundo, y dejando a una muchacha con signo de interrogación en el rostro.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión que le había dejado la rápida marcha de su novio y de lo escuchado minutos antes de la abrupta despedida, se fue literalmente arrastrando a su pieza. Se desvistió, se puso la piyama, lavo los dientes y se aventó a la cama. Kero se había ido con su padre a casa de su prima Tomoyo, pues la madre de ella, su tía Sonomi quería hablar con él, después de haberse enterado por casualidad que Fujitaka podía ver a Nadeshiko y ella quería saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de hablar con ella, y el guardián del libro debía probarse un nuevo vestuario, pues debido a su glotonería había engordado unos kilos en su forma de león de felpa.

Sakura se llevó un brazo al rostro y se durmió, pero no fue descanso lo que encontró. Ella no lo sabía, pero tenía otra cita esa noche con alguien a quien no veía desde sus diez años de edad.

* * *

_«Me siento libre, ligera y sin ataduras, hoy en esta noche en que lo irreal y mágico se conjuga, mi esencia, mi sangre o mi alma, no lo sé; me lleva de nuevo hacia el lugar donde pude hablar por primera vez con un antepasado con el que no me unen lazos de sangre, pero al que irremediablemente estoy ligada para siempre; hasta el final de los tiempos, porque gracias a que decidió dejarme un poco de su legado he encontrado mi destino y a muchas personas y seres que han enriquecido mi vida con su presencia. Hoy veré de nuevo a Clow Reed»._

* * *

—¡Bienvenida Sakura! —dijo con una sonrisa en su cara un viejo conocido.

—Buenas noches, mago Clow —respondió la chica entusiasmada mientras avanzaba hacia él, vestida con un furisode blanco tornasolado desde el cuello y que se iba coloreando en rosa hasta llegar a los motivos florales que representaba su nombre. El vistoso kimono era muy ligero a pesar de las capas que tenía.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Estas muy bonita esta noche, hija mía.

El cometario hizo sonrojar a la chica, quien podía ver en mago a un padre. Un padre algo raro y misterioso, pero también cariñoso y amable.

—Gracias. Veo que este lugar no ha cambiado —respondió ella.

Por única respuesta recibió una sonrisa por parte de él, quien en ese momento golpeo con su báculo el lugar donde parecía flotar en el espacio. Una puerta apareció ante ellos.

—En tu anterior visita no te di el nombre de este lugar, se le conoce como el paralelo cero del Universo. Es el punto equidistante entre las distintas dimensiones que existen ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?

—Será un verdadero placer, guíeme por favor —Sakura estaba muy feliz, pues no había tenido oportunidad de hacer este conjuro con Xiaoláng. En cuanto recordó a su novio se le volvieron a encender las mejillas.

Clow Reed se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la muchacha y volvió a sonreír, había cosas que ni la edad podía cambiar.

Atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron en una especie de almacén infinito casi en penumbras. Todo estaba mezclado, pero al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de que todo estaba en su lugar.

En ese momento se escuchó un feroz rugido que acelero el corazón de la captora de cartas, quien se disponía quitarse la llave de su cuello para transformarla en su propio báculo, pero el hechicero se lo impidió.

Clow Reed estaba esperando, solamente esperaba a quien había lanado semejante rugido. Y entonces se escuchó el batir de unas enormes alas. En la lejana oscuridad se reflejaron unos fieros ojos amarillos y unos colmillos blanquísimos, pero nada más. Y de pronto se vio al derribado mago siendo atacado a lengüetazos por una criatura enorme y de color negro que parecía una pantera con enorme alas de murciélago.

Una gota de sudor de la cabeza ladeada de la chica se pudo apreciar por un momento, en lo que salía de su asombro. El adorable monstruo era incluso más enorme que Kerberos y Spinel Sun juntos y por lo que veía adoraba a su anfitrión.

—Acércate Sakura. **Hieracoesfinge** no te hará daño, ja, ja, ja; a pesar de su tamaño es una mascota de lo más dulce, ja, ja, ja —le dijo entre carcajadas Clow.

Ahora que se fijaba mejor tenía un collar con una inscripción en el. Su nombre era «Osiris». Por los libros que tenía en su departamento Li, había aprendido de diversos seres mágicos y sabía que las hieracoesfinges eran más fuerza que cerebro y muy peligrosas, pero ésta en particular poseía también ternura y zalamería.

Sakura se acercó para acariciar la cabeza del enorme animal y este se restregó en la palma de su mano y le paso su monumental lengua en el rostro.

De nuevo se escuchó el abrir de una puerta, pero solo se vio la sombra de lo que una espigada y alta mujer de cabello largo y lo que se apreciaba como obi que en vez de terminar en un moño tradicional terminaba en alas de mariposa; quien estaba flanqueada en cada uno de sus lados lo que parecían las siluetas de dos niñas. A ninguna de las tres se le veía el rostro. Entonces la adulta habló con profunda voz.

—¡Ven a mí, enorme chico! Que un nuevo amo vas a tener. Tu precio ha sido pagado.

A su llamado la fabulosa bestia emprendió su vuelo hacia ellas. Hacia lo que consideraba su destino. La puerta se cerró de nuevo, pero con la poca luz que se distinguía, la castaña pudo ver que antes de la mujer desapareciera le lanzó a Clow Reed lo que parecía un anillo plateado con un símbolo grabado.

Aún en el suelo lo atajo en el aire y al verlo suspiro pesadamente. Distinguiéndose en él una sombra de nostalgia cuando giro su vista hacia donde antes estaba la enigmática mujer.

—Disculpa que Osiris se haya ido sin despedirse, pero tenía prisa por volver a tener a alguien con quien vivir —le informo en lo que se ponía de pie y recogía su vara de poder.

Esas palabras encerraban más de lo que el mago era capaz de revelar.

—A su tiempo sabrás que las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable. Y para que haya equilibrio todo tiene un valor equivalente a lo que se desea. Aún es pronto para que me comprendas, pero recuerda estas palabras. Llegarás a necesitarlas en un futuro —y volvió a sonreírle, como solo él podía hacerlo.

—Entonces ese anillo fue el precio de la compra de hieracoesfinge. Siento que fue una crueldad venderlo —le recrimino la hechicera con voz ahogada.

Sakura nunca pensó que su antepasado pudiera ser cruel con otros seres, había visto el cariño con el de él hablaban Kero y Yue.

—No estés triste, te aseguro que eso era el deseo de Osiris.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción y sinceridad en sus palabras que a ella no le quedó más que creer que él le decía la verdad y que tenía que conformarse con eso, pues no le daría más razones.

—Mira lo que tengo en la mano.

—Es un anillo de plata con el símbolo del agua —respondió ella.

—Lo estás viendo como a una joya y no como lo que es. Velo detenidamente y con la mente muy abierta y vuelve a decirme lo que en verdad es.

Sakura se concentró fuertemente y ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de una Marid, **una genio** del elemento agua. Una rareza del mundo mágico, puesto que los genios de ese tipo eran los más poderosos de los cuatro elementos. Ellos vivían libres, pero si eran capturados tenía que servir a un amo por la eternidad, a menos que este los liberara.

—¡Pobre Marid! Hay que liberarla, es una injusticia que este encerrada en un objeto para satisfacerlos deseos egoístas de alguien —la joven se disponía a sacarla de su encierro cuando fue detenida por el mago.

—¡No! —esta vez su rostro era pétreo e insoldable.

—Pero… —quiso rebatir ella.

—¿Confías en mí, Sakura? —fue una pregunta llena de significado. Su voz denotaba autoridad.

La hechicera quiso responder enseguida, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta; sus ojos verdes reflejaban la duda con la que batallaba. Comenzó a respirar lento para calmarse y en vez de pensar, decidió sentir. Cerró los orbes y asintió con su cabeza afirmativamente mientras entregaba nuevamente el anillo al mago Clow.

—Recuerda siempre las palabras que te dije hace un momento, ellas te guiarán de ahora en adelante —la voz se oía cada vez más lejana, como si de un sueño se tratará.

Y tal vez eso había sido, pues Sakura cuando abrió de nuevo sus verdes luceros se encontraba en su recamara, en la misma posición en la que se había recostado en la cama. Eran las cinco de la mañana del día después de Todos los Santos. En su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de su antepasado. Entonces de súbito sintió la necesidad de ver a Li.

Se levantó rápidamente, se calzo sus botines, se vistió con jeans y un blazer que tenía a mano y recitó el conjuro de liberación.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

—¡Viento!

La noche aún cubría a Tomoeda, pero eso no importaba, ella deseaba ver a su novio más que nada en el mundo. Llego a su destino. Aterrizo en el balcón que daba a la calle del departamento de Xiaoláng y afortunadamente la puerta corrediza no tenía seguro, quien podría imaginarse a una adolecente trepando hasta el quinto piso con un báculo volador. Sería algo sacado de las Mil y Una Noches.

Caminó en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta que encontró la recamara de su novio. Abrió la puerta y lo vio en la cama que estaba en el rincón. Dormía todavía como cuando era niño, todo despatarrado. Con medio cuerpo en ella y medio en el suelo. Sonrió ante esto, pues pensó:

«¡Quién diría que el controlado y mesurado Xiaoláng tendiera a no controlar su forma de dormir, como controla lo demás!»

Lo acomodo de nuevo en su lecho y ella se deslizo a través de las sabanas. Solo quería despertar junto a él para calmar el ansía que la envolvía.

—¡Buenas noches mi amor! —le susurró al oído.

Y entre el velo del sueño él le respondió.

—¡Buenas noches Sakura! Te quiero.

Ella rio por lo bajo y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo en forma figurada, porque eran otros brazos los que la envolvían.

* * *

La mañana llegó y un día de actividades escolares y laborales había por delante. El dueño del departamento se despertó y al momento de tratar de abandonar su cama sintió otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Se asustó y lentamente alzo la sabana; sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir a su novia dormida. Quería que le explicara que hacía ahí, pero al ver la tranquilidad de su rostro no pudo hacerlo.

—Ni modo, hoy faltaremos a la escuela —dijo en voz baja, se recostó y acomodo de nuevo entre sus brazos a Sakura.

Se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en su boca, por lo que no escucho el escándalo que una hora más tarde estaba formando Touya Kinomoto.

—¡Abre desgraciado! No te escondas. Sé que tienes dentro a mi hermana. ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —golpeaba salvajemente la portezuela de la morada del seductor de Sakura.

Yukito solamente suspiraba resignado ante la negativa de abandonar de su novio. Esta sería una de esas mañanas en la vida de una familia muy especial.


End file.
